


【ME】最后一支华尔兹

by aijiang111



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:27:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28682529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aijiang111/pseuds/aijiang111
Summary: 合志参本文，解禁放出。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 5





	【ME】最后一支华尔兹

爱德华多早已预料到自己有朝一日会与马克重聚。

事隔经年，他原本以为自己会用妥帖的微笑向马克致意，甚至是客气地与故友寒暄。他为此在镜前演练了千百次，却还是在人群中看见马克的第一眼就呼吸急促，没有端香槟而垂在身侧的那只手甚至簌簌发抖。

他猛地转过身，高脚杯中金色的酒液被这个激烈的动作震得晃荡，泛起奢靡的波纹。爱德华多微微扬起脑袋深呼吸了两次，他的眼眶没出息到热得厉害，惹得他只好闭上眼睛。

还没等他调整好心情，身边就突兀地响起一个本不该存在、却又不容错认的声音。

“华多。”

爱德华多张开眼睛，他吓了一跳，转头的时候，他感觉自己的脖颈都因为动作幅度过大而发出僵硬的咯吱声。

他花了0.03秒思索自己该用什么来称呼面前的人，最后还是选了旧日亲昵的那个。

“马克。”他低声说，“好久不见了。”

这是在他们分隔于长长的谈判桌两头、在律师与公证员的注视下各自在和解协议上签下大名，然后沉默着一拍两散后的第一次见面。

站在爱德华多面前的正是马克·扎克伯格——昔日他的挚友，后日斩杀他的仇人。仍然年轻的Facebook CEO居于高位多年，像把霜刃未试的利剑，全身上下的每一根线条都散发着傲慢。

可他在爱德华多身前站着的时候，偏偏又故意收敛了满身的锋芒，像是一只等待主人伸手揉头的狗狗，无辜地垂着眼睛。

“我也没想到会在这里遇上你。”面对故人，马克甚至放慢了语速。他有点局促，偷偷把站立的重心转移到另一只脚上，而爱德华多对他的每一个小动作都了如指掌。

只是说完那句话后，马克便没有后文了。他太不会与人攀谈了——过去是不愿，现在是不屑。于是，马克只好眼巴巴地看着爱德华多，等待他开口接话。

与人说话时注视对方是基本礼貌，而爱德华多良好的家教让他在执行社交礼节时也宛如强迫症般对自己要求严格。因此，他硬着头皮看着马克的眼睛。它们仍然通透，和爱德华多的记忆里一样那么蓝。

“我前天刚到。”爱德华多也有点结巴。他在马克眼睛的海洋里有点晕船。

他说完这句话之后，这对再也无话可聊的旧相识陷入了尴尬，但谁都没有抽身离去的意思，只好站在原地面面相觑。

马克不能开口问“你过得好吗”，因为他暗地里对爱德华多的生活了如指掌；爱德华多也不能问这样的问题，因为Facebook的成功明晃晃地挂在每一个用户的手机和电脑上。

最后还是爱德华多用一声咳嗽打开了话题。

“你是来纽约出差吗？”他客气地询问马克。

马克小幅度地点了点头。

“太巧了，”爱德华多干巴巴地说，“我也是。”但他的心里却在犯嘀咕：马克不像是会出现在这种场合的人呀。

爱德华多并不是认为马克不能在纽约出差，毕竟Facebook的业务遍及全球，是web2.0时代的巨头。他只是指，他和马克不该重遇于当前的场所。

他们都身处在半岛酒店的一个大厅，各色名流在他们身边穿梭，空气里萦绕着男男女女的香水气味，转角表演台上的小型乐队准备就绪，长餐桌上摆放的香槟塔酒杯中金色的酒液吐着气泡。灯火璀璨，景象辉煌。

而马克，他穿着一身显然是出自大师剪裁的西装礼服，胸口的黑色丝绒在灯光下闪闪发亮。感谢位高权重的生活让不再打代码的马克避免了广大程序员都要遭受的秃头厄运，他的卷发仍然柔软蓬松，显而易见是经过了精心打理，每一根发丝都恰到好处地惹人喜爱。

这不对，爱德华多在心里咂舌，这些都不对。

一场上流社会惺惺作态的慈善晚宴，一个毫无预兆出现在他面前的马克·扎克伯格。

然而这两者就像拖着长长的彗尾经过地球大气层的流星，都让爱德华多撞上了。

他半惊半疑地觑着马克。

多年之后，马克也仍然能轻易读懂他。关于对方的一切好像都刻印在了他们各自的灵魂里，那些过去由于形影不离的亲昵而滋养出的习惯，并未因长久的分离生疏。

CEO耸了耸肩。

“PR给我安排的任务，”他向爱德华多解释，“为了换取公众好感度。”

爱德华多抿了口酒，算是接受了这个解释。

马克姿态随意地靠在餐桌边，和爱德华多并肩站在一起，在侍应生端着托盘经过时取了一杯和爱德华多手里一样的酒。

爱德华多用眼睛丈量自己与马克之间的距离，哀叹它有些太短了。

但他可耻地贪恋这份亲近。

爱德华多与马克经历了漫长的决裂。他们真正日夜相伴的时间只有一年多一点，但是彼此花在争吵、指责、疏远的时间却是这个的数倍。他们用最短的时间成为挚友，而后又用过分漫长的时间形同陌路。

要不是此时此刻，马克抬手饮酒时不经意触碰到了爱德华多的胳臂，爱德华多都要忘记他们也曾有比这更亲密的时刻:他曾经和马克一起挤在柯克兰宿舍狭窄的小床上入睡，手脚相缠，呼吸相闻。现在，他们之间礼貌而生疏，用社交辞令和礼仪筑起泾渭分明的壁垒。

“你在纽约下榻在哪里？”马克问道。他天生的自傲性格和随着Facebook成功带来的地位让他并不擅长与人交际，这时候却要绞尽脑汁，做那个在两人谈话中的主导方。

“我就住在这里。”爱德华多回答。他在纽约没有房产，几年之前那笔举世瞩目的官司又给他带来了挥霍不尽的财富，于是爱德华多每次来纽约因公出差时，都会选择豪华的半岛酒店住宿。

马克“哦”了一声以后又没了下文，但眼睛还是粘在爱德华多身上。爱德华多被他盯得不自在，喝了一口酒后就开始觉得面红耳热，不知道是醉的还是怒的。

“那你呢？”爱德华多勉强保持社交上的体面，咬着舌尖询问马克。

“我还没订好酒店。”马克的语速这才快了起来，像一把终于不再卡壳的机关枪，“我一个小时前才到纽约，直接在车上换了衣服就赶过来了。助理告诉我会把酒店地址和房间号发到我手机上，但我还没收到短信。”

“也许你需要稍等一会。”爱德华多说，“耐心点，马克。”

这句话一出口，爱德华多就后悔了。他说得那样亲密和自然，还带点责备的埋怨，仍然和大学时候对马克说话的腔调一样。

都怪爱德华多无可救药的给予型人格。他在充满爱和幸福的家庭环境长大，耳濡目染无师自通地学会了如何去爱，无条件地向所有人发射友善光波。

而在这所有平等地享受爱德华多的博爱的人中，马克与众不同——他得到了爱德华多最多的、独一无二的偏袒。爱德华多总是牵挂他，询问他饿不饿冷不冷困不困睡不睡。马克一开始还对这种满溢的关切表示出不耐烦，甚至还问出过“华多你是我妈吗”这样的话，但爱德华多并未因此受挫。巴西青年的视野有时候很大，容得下印度洋的赤道气旋，但有时候，他的视野又很小，只看得见马克的一日三餐和规律作息。他像个环绕在以马克为中心的轨道上的卫星，昼夜不停。

被他念叨多了，马克反而不会像一开始那样反感，甚至心安理得地接受了爱德华多的投喂和监督。爱德华多设想过无数次，如果没有Facebook，他与马克后续会是什么，但那些虚构总会在他梦醒之后被击得粉碎。爱德华多以为自己的心已经在日复一日的伤口反刍中变得坚硬强大，但它仍然对马克敞开着一个缺口，流出鲜血、浓酸和岩浆。

自知已经没有身份和立场再对马克进行说教的爱德华多咬住嘴唇，但马克压根没有对爱德华多的说辞表现出半点不耐烦。

“感觉像回到了哈佛。”他看了爱德华多一眼，主动说，“你总是说我太急躁，要我耐心点。”

爱德华多有点讪讪，没有接这句话。

就在这时，宴会的主人公终于登场了——那是一位年老的绅士。乐队来了一段精彩的乐曲小节来欢迎他。他站在台阶上，一手拿着话筒，一手向下压了压，示意到场的来宾停止掌声。

不同于马克百无聊赖双手放平的表现，爱德华多面带微笑，一脸认真倾听的样子，双手也配合地抬起来，随时准备鼓掌。

老绅士感谢了到场的宾客和他们对于慈善活动的热心，又说了两个恰到好处的笑话引得全场欢笑，紧接着，他话锋一转，提出给这次的慈善活动增加点特别节目。

“我看到有不少男士都带了自己心仪的女伴来，”老绅士说道，“不如我们给今晚的事业也增加点游戏环节吧！在场捐出善款最多的男士，可以邀请自己场上的任意一位女士跳一支舞，用自己的慷慨获得她片刻的芳心。”

“希望被邀请的女士不要拒绝，”他笑着说，“毕竟我们是公益活动不是吗？我相信每一位美丽的女士，也都愿意为了非洲地区的饥饿儿童奉献一支舞的时间。”

这个提议得到了场上几乎所有男士的热烈反应，除了站在桌边的马克和爱德华多。在场上宛如拍卖竞价一般的提价声响起后，爱德华多仍然一声未吭。

马克注视着会场中的男性精英们宛如开屏的公孔雀那般借慈善之名炫耀自己拥有的财富，又转头去看站在一旁的爱德华多。

“你不参加吗？”他问爱德华多。

爱德华多摇了摇头。

“我过后会补上捐款的，”爱德华多说，“但我不想参加这个游戏。在场没有我心仪的女性。”

“那你呢？”他反问马克。

“我在等最后一刻，”马克说，“因为我势在必得。”

他这句话伴随着最后一声叫价的呐喊同时响起。场中一个微胖的中年男性得意洋洋地举高手臂，他的臂弯里还牵着一位漂亮的女客。爱德华多瞟了她一眼，确信这张面孔自己在HBO某部剧中见过。

马克沉静地看着得胜的那对男女，片刻之后也举起了手。

“我出双倍。”他说。

这句话的威力不啻于在场下投下一颗静音炸弹，一时之间，会场中鸦雀无声。

在场人士没有不认识马克的，这个年轻人登上过TIME杂志封面，他的脸被喷绘在杂志彩页，以变革者和创造者的身份被世界的每一个角落熟知。

马克对那个在他之前出价最高的男人耸了耸肩。

“无意冒犯，”硅谷暴君语调平平，“但我有非约舞不可的对象。”

马克用无机蓝的眼睛环视全场一圈。

“还有人要出价吗？”他诚恳地问道，表情真挚得让人读不出一丝威胁。

场中无人回应，马克满意地微微点了点头。

“那么今晚的特权归我了。”CEO像宣布下一年度的重要企划一般严肃地说道。

老绅士笑眯眯地看着他。

“我代表每一位将从你的善款中得到恩惠的小朋友感谢你，扎克伯格先生，”他说，“你想与谁共舞一曲呢？”

马克平视前方。

“爱德华多·萨维林，”马克说，“他将是我今晚的舞伴。”

爱德华多惊讶地转头看了马克一眼。他的视线此前在场中逡巡，寻找那位获得了马克青睐的女士，而马克突如其来的点名，让爱德华多措手不及。

老绅士显然也未料想到马克的选择。

“您或许选择了一位男性？”他有点不太确定地询问马克。

“是的，”马克毫不避讳，“我没有心仪的女士，而全场所有人中，我只想和爱德华多·萨维林跳舞。”

他的话语掷地有声，全场都为此安静。

“华尔兹。”他抬高声音向乐队要求到。

在提琴手把琴弓架到弦上拉出第一个音符前，马克转身弯腰伸手一气呵成，把自己摊开掌心的手递到爱德华多眼前。

“我可以有这个荣幸吗？”马克彬彬有礼地问道，好像他不是曾经那个穿着睡衣去见投资人的狂徒。

爱德华多这才从状况外的惊愕中反应过来，在灯光下睁大了他鹿似的眼睛。

“你疯了吗马克？”他低声斥道，视线不安地在会场中打转，脸庞因为那些集中到自己身上来的看戏的目光而烧得滚烫。

“我是男人。”他又和马克重复了一遍。

马克挑起眉毛看着他。

“我当然知道你是男人，”马克说，“可我只想和你跳舞。”

他言辞直白，眼神热烈，爱德华多敢打赌，要不是那些上流社会的成功人士们不屑于玩那一套，此刻围绕在他们周围的肯定已经是此起彼伏的口哨声了。

爱德华多耳垂都在发烫，根本伸不出手。他的心跳得又快又乱，就像有一千颗跳跳糖在他胸腔里跳踢踏舞。

“别忘了这笔钱还要给非洲孩子们早餐里添鸡蛋。”马克仍保留着邀请的姿势，只是善意地开口提醒爱德华多。

善良的巴西青年咬牙切齿。

“你真是个混蛋。”他低声咒诅道，手指犹疑不决地抬起来，虚虚停在马克手掌上方。

“我是。”马克厚颜无耻地承认，“我还以为你早就知道了。”

他干脆利落地一把握住爱德华多的手，直起身带着他转了半圈。

乐曲声适时地响起，他们在众目睽睽下滑入舞池。爱德华多稀里糊涂，纤腰被马克的手搭着都浑然不觉。直到马克抬起手让他转过一圈，爱德华多几乎贴进CEO的怀里之后，才察觉到自己跳的是女步。

他既羞又恼，愤愤地在转圈之后踩了马克一脚。

难得穿一次皮鞋的CEO脸上浮现过半秒疼痛的神色，让捕捉到这个表情的爱德华多也痛快了一把，嘴角忍不住上扬起来。

“华多，”马克说，“你到底在高兴还是生气？”

“我既高兴又生气，”爱德华多说，“机器人先生，你不知道人类大脑是可以多线程处理感情的吗？”

他在打趣马克。近几年，马克频频因为刻板的表情和严苛的态度登上社交网络热门，偶然的一句口误都能被人解读为他是“机器人”的铁证。爱德华多偶尔也会看到这些新闻，有些讶然自己心中的马克竟然与大众印象中的如此不同：停留在爱德华多记忆中的马克鲜活而生动，向爱德华多索要公式时的倔强，在Facebook上线时的迷茫，拿到爱德华多递出去的支票时的欣喜，在谈判桌上计算爱德华多为Facebook付出了多少时的挑衅。这些形形色色的马克，仍然停留在爱德华多的记忆里，像是一幅幅刚刚完成、墨迹未干的画作，没有半点褪色。

“你在想什么？”此时此刻，近在爱德华多眼前的马克问他。硅谷暴君的舞步生疏而缓慢，肢体动作也颇为僵硬。

他们的舞姿在外人看来也许十分滑稽——个头更高一些的男性在跳着女步，而本来应该主宰全场的暴君却像是出门忘了加油和上发条。

马克并不会跳舞，爱德华多深知这一点。

“你猜猜我在想什么？”他询问马克，像塞壬蛊惑随着游船经过的水手。

“你在想我。”马克说得很笃定。他的蓝色眼睛在灯光折射下色泽更加奇妙，像是在眼眶里镶嵌了脆碎的星光。

爱德华多在马克眼睛里看到自己遥远而渺小的倒影。

“我在想你……和我在哈佛时跳的那支舞。”爱德华多恍惚地说。视线仿佛穿越时空，投射在过去的那一段轴上。

他刚说完这句话，马克就粗心地踏错一步。乐曲声像流水般悠扬绵远，跳动的音符被场中唯一一对舞者踩在脚下。

“小心一点。”爱德华多指示说，“左脚马克。跟着我数，1、2、3。”

马克笨拙地抬起手，伸长胳膊带着爱德华多转了一圈。巴西青年柔软的腰肢弯折下去，马克因为常年练习击剑而稳健有力的胳臂托住这具迷人的身体，配合爱德华多完成了一个值得围观群众喝彩的下腰。

他们的眼神在这一刻交汇缠绕在一起，像银河中两颗各自孤独旅行亿万年的星星终于相遇。

“这确实很像哈佛的那支舞。”马克在下一个音符时把爱德华多拉起，温热的呼吸吹拂在青年修长的颈侧。

现在，不只是爱德华多一个人陷入对往事的回忆里了。

他们的脚步在当下的舞池中蹁跹着，思绪却不约而同飘回了几年前的大学时代。

那时候，爱德华多也曾经像这样在马克怀抱与手臂的牵引中旋转。

凤凰社的入社仪式古怪又令人头大，在得到那封戳了火漆的邀请函后，爱德华多高兴了没多久，就坐在马克的床上唉声叹气起来。

“他们还要办什么入社晚会。”爱德华多苦恼地说，“新人要等待学长们邀舞，还只能跳女步。”

正坐在电脑前忙着the Facebook架构的马克嗤之以鼻。

“这真是个绝妙的欺负新人、维护老成员尊严的无聊游戏。”他吐槽道。

“随便吧，但我不会跳女步！”爱德华多哀嚎着倒在马克床上，柯克兰宿舍中，只有爱德华多有此殊荣分享马克的床。

马克本来想无视这个话题，用手指继续在键盘上敲敲打打。可是爱德华多坐起来，用一只手撑着下巴，亮晶晶的甜棕色的眼睛一眨不眨地看着马克。

“马克，”他软绵绵地说，“你陪我练舞吧。”

“不。”马克不假思索地拒绝。

“马克——”爱德华多拖长声调，这个名字中短短的几个音节被他用最黏糊的方式念出来，像浓稠的糖浆拉出来的丝。

“求你了。”爱德华多补充。

马克的脸黑下来。

马克并不是因为爱德华多生气，他是在和自己生气：他太容易对爱德华多妥协了。

于是当晚，他们在月色下跳舞。

查尔斯河中的碧波在夜晚晃荡，凉风习习，夜色如水。爱德华多不愿意放出音乐惊扰他人，于是他拉着马克的手，让他搂住自己的腰，自己则把修长的手指搭在马克肩头。

他用带着异国腔调的声音绵软地打着拍子，1、2、3，每一步都踏在马克心尖上。

马克沉默地拉着爱德华多旋转，他伸长了手臂，让爱德华多灵巧地钻入自己的怀中，再力道十足地飞扬出去。他们的呼吸在夜里以极近的距离交融在一起，亲密到不可分离。

夜晚的乌云遮住了月亮，让爱德华多没有看见马克燃烧着火焰的眼睛。

阿芙罗狄忒躲在天上的云里，她把自己心爱的小儿子抱在膝头，从他的背囊里抽出一支金箭。她说，去吧，去捕获那一对年轻人。

青年无知无觉，在月夜中成为丘比特的俘虏。日后的争吵、背叛、决裂和分离停滞了爱情的魔力，却并未让它就此熄灭。

此时此地，在流淌的乐声中，沉睡的爱意在舞步中再度苏醒，像是从不曾受过伤害那样焕然新生。

马克在心里数了三步，带着爱德华多黑白色大理石方砖上绕了一圈。

“你现在还是单身。”他对爱德华多说，用的甚至不是疑问句。

“我约会过很多人。”爱德华多说。

“为什么都不成功？”

爱德华多笑起来：“马克，你明明知道答案。”

他的话语里甚至带上了温和的宠溺意味，眉眼也弯起来。

马克当然知道答案。爱德华多对他的爱就像是藏不住的咳嗽，马克早就从爱德华多的眼睛里读懂了一切。

“你呢？”爱德华多主动提问，“你定下来了吗？”

“没有。”马克说，“我尝试过喜欢别人。有那么一两次，我好像成功了。”

“结果呢？”爱德华多的声音因为得意而显得懒洋洋。他不需要知道那个答案，因为在过去某个庆祝the Facebook又成功打入某个高校的不眠之夜里，马克偷吻喝醉了的爱德华多时，爱德华多其实还醒着。

“我可以做到，”马克赌气一般地说，“我可以喜欢上别人。”

爱德华多温柔地看着他。马克微微抬起头和他对视，放任自己沉入那双童话中才有的巧克力湖泊里。

“喜欢上一个人很容易，任何一个平凡的人，身上或许都有值得人珍视的闪光点。”马克说。

“那我呢？”爱德华多平和地问他。

“你有很多缺点。”马克说，“你娇气，势利，情绪化。你让我痛苦、怨恨，愤懑不甘。”

“你为我痛苦吗？”爱德华多垂问他。他对马克关于自己的负面评价不置可否，唯独抓住了这一句话。

“你最能让我痛苦。”马克承认，“我不能再和任何一个人在一起，从此独身。”

“我和很多人跳过舞，”马克说，“我喜欢他们中的绝大部分。”

“可是你仍然跳得不怎么样。”爱德华多指出。

“我是，”马克说，“因为搂着别人跳舞，我从来不会感到慌乱。”

“为什么？”爱德华多的声音轻不可闻。

“你觉得我有这么多缺点，我让你痛苦，让你慌乱，”他问，“那为什么还要请我跳这一支舞？”

“这是我犯的错误。”马克说，“我只在你身上犯错误。”

“所以你把我踢出局了——你觉得那是个错误？”

“我没有错。”马克干脆地说，“我从不觉得踢走你的决策有错。你感情用事，你不了解自己的公司，你的名字以CFO的职级挂在网站首页上，可你连自己的情感状态都不会改。在所有人都在加州日以继夜奋战的时候，你抛下了自己的元帅和士兵，徒劳无功地在纽约拉着没有用的广告。

“所以你必须离开Facebook。你的商业理念太陈旧了，你了解华尔街，但IT行业不需要那一套，我们不要广告，只有风投才能给Facebook续航。Sean为Facebook找到了天使投资人，可你却指责他抢占了你作为CFO的业务——可明明是你自己职能缺位的。”

“所以你踢走了我。”爱德华多说。马克能看到他垂下长长的睫毛，珍珠似的水光在巧克力湖泊里闪烁。

“是的，我不为此感到抱歉。你会拖垮Facebook，可我不能放弃它。我不能在拥有王冠之后，再回归平凡庸俗的生活。”

爱德华多的呼吸有些急促。他的脚步虚浮，脸色随着马克每吐出一个字，就要苍白一分。

这支舞真是太漫长了。

“你放弃了我。”他几乎是喘着气在对马克说话，“你设计了我，让我难堪，放任肖恩羞辱我。我在自己的经济学课本上看到自己被写入商业失败案例，成了每个人的笑柄。你让我在全世界都没有立足之地。”

“我没有。”马克桩桩件件地予以否认，“我问律师有什么方法能既稀释你的股份又让你不太难过，我批评了肖恩不应该对你那么粗鲁。你毕业的时候，作为优秀毕业生在台上致辞，我就站在会场左边的第三根廊柱后。

“我让你离开Facebook，但我从没想让你离开我。你是我除了Facebook成功以外想要的欲望的全部，我想把你和Facebook分开，不代表我想失去你。如果人生是一段由未知力量提前设定好每一步骤的程序，那么华多，你就是那个变量。如果没有你，一切都会容易很多。任何一个懂得线性代数或博弈论的哈佛学生都能给我那个公式。达斯汀家境不错，他会给我那笔启动资金，我能够更随心所欲地掌控Facebook，不会因为一桩背叛被所有人嘲笑我的良心。”

“你让我痛苦，”马克坦诚，“我为你做的每一件事和每一个决定，甚至是你这个人存在的本身，都让我痛苦。你说我踢走了你，可事实是你先离开我。我试过了，我努力过——我可以喜欢别人，但我忘不了你。”

“你让我良心不安，但我至今仍然觉得我的商业决策并没有错；你让我遇上许多不错的人，也真心喜欢她们，却无法让我走进一段关系。

我已经看过了潘多拉的盒子里放着什么，所以更难忍受在大地上横行的东西。我喜欢过许许多多的男人女人，但你是第一个。你是第一个，华多。”

乐曲还在继续，如泣如诉。一舞即将结束，爱德华多留恋地完成最后一个圆圜。他被马克搂在怀里，眼睛里泪光闪烁。

他们的舞姿在短短一曲的时间里得到磨合，起初的生涩在结尾时已然变得默契，举手投足都步调一致，若即若离。马克的呼吸落在爱德华多颈侧，像是一个缠绵不去的轻吻。

“我爱你。”马克在放缓的舞步中，向爱德华多剖白自己的心，“人的一生会遇到八百二十六万个人，在这些人里，只有你打开了我的眼睛；只有你让我痛苦，让我在还年轻的时候就畅想与你的未来，而不是只顾眼下；只有你值得我忍受；只有你能随心所欲调拨我的情绪阈值；只有你让我不体面；只有你让我在拥有了一百个亿之后，仍然在回忆一无所有的时候。”

“可这些都不对——我的理智告诉我它不对，而我的情感在反抗。只有在关于你的问题上，我的理智才会败给情感。我用0.03%羞辱你，因为你让我难堪，所以我要报复。可我要报复你的，不只是你冻结账户，更是因为你让我失控。”

“Error，”马克喃喃地说，“一个愚不可及的错误。”

最后一个音符落下，马克向后退了半步，松开爱德华多的手。

他们之间的距离只有一臂远，但爱德华多那么深地看着他，好像马克与他触不可及。

“你也是第一个，”爱德华多忽然说，“而且你一直都是唯一的那一个。”

马克一动不动。

“所以你还愿意给我一个继续错误的机会吗？”他问爱德华多，声音里都是孩子一般的脆弱和茫然。

爱德华多只见过这样的马克两次。第一次是在那个下着暴雨的加州之夜，他浑身湿透地和马克争吵。马克举着那根吃了一半的红蜡糖，仿佛那是能赋予他勇气的宝剑。

“我需要你……我需要你留在这里。”他因为请求爱德华多而羞耻地低下头，因着爱情的降临弯下高傲的脖颈，“别告诉肖恩我说了这个。”

而另一次，就在爱德华多眼前。

爱德华多依然有那样的力量，让马克为他低头。爱情超乎世间一切真理，它不分高低贵贱，平等地对待众生，让最骄傲的人垂下头颅，恳请爱人的垂怜。

爱德华多的心里一半是荒诞，一半是酸楚。

“不。”他缓慢而坚定地吐出这个音节。

“我也爱你，现在依然爱着你，以后也会，马克。可你的报复太成功了，我感到难过，不是因为你欺骗了我，而是因为我再也不能相信你了。这支舞我很喜欢，可是你看，它结束了。”

他说得很轻，在场没有第三个人听见。爱德华多如此温柔，就算他拒绝了马克，也不想让CEO在大庭广众拂了面子。

爱情是命运女神面纱后的脸，芸芸众生难以窥探她的容貌。马克和爱德华多何其有幸，他们在彼此身上第一次学到了这种感情。也许他们喜欢过的人有千千万万个，但第一个爱上的，永远是特别的。它是感情投资下的沉没成本，是不能再来一次的青春萌动，是绝无仅有的多巴胺分泌，是永不磨灭、历久弥新。

可第一次的爱情，往往不会有最好的结果。命运十分公平，她给了这份初恋独一无二的地位，总要交换一个坏结局作为偿还。

马克与爱德华多的爱情是被寒冰封存的火焰，是经历寒冬的春草，是云上常看常新的月亮，是这支两个人一起跳的舞。它在命运女神弹奏的音符中蓬勃曲折，又高潮迭起，可它的最美之处，正在于永远燃烧，却永不再来。

舞毕，是道别的好时机。

“谢谢你告诉我这么多，谢谢你爱我。但是马克，去喜欢别人吧，”爱德华多对马克说，“你已经在我这里学到了爱，那我也没有别的可以教给你了，把它用在其他人身上试试。”

他对马克笑了笑，没有落下的那滴泪隐没在眼睛里的水雾中，转身走入了人群里。

一舞彻底结束，围观的看客们散了兴致，稀稀拉拉地鼓起掌来。

马克注视着爱德华多的背影。时光总是优厚美人，马克从没向任何人说过，但他心里一直都觉得爱德华多漂亮。他的心上人在拒绝他的求爱后走入人群中，也依旧显得身姿挺拔，让马克目不转睛。

但马克并不只爱爱德华多迷人的躯体和脸庞，他连那些凡人的缺点，和心灵伤口上的残缺也一起爱。

爱德华多与马克是如此截然不同。早在哈佛，就有人说他们是一对搭配最奇怪的朋友。上天赋予马克创造与革新的使命，让他锋利无匹、利刃出鞘。而当现在，马克回顾过去时，他发现爱德华多也曾手执利剑站在他身边，像他不声不响的影子，爱护着他，以盲目而热烈的忠诚为他战斗。

但是过去马克并没意识到，爱德华多是他终生的战斗伴侣，是他在命运之路上披荆斩棘后的休憩之所，是神灵承诺他的应许之地。

他和爱德华多的爱情总在错位的状态。在爱德华多被爱情冲昏了头脑时，马克冷静而果决地把他剥离了自己的事业。当他终于想起要去换回爱情时，爱德华多告诉马克，他不想再品尝那些阿芙罗狄忒赐予的苦难了。

但马克从不气馁，得到胜利是他的人生信条。他已经得到过最好的，就永远学不会退而求其次，把在爱德华多那里学到的再施加给别人。

爱德华多是第一个，他也将永远是唯一的那一个。

爱情既不取决于双方的自身条件，也并不取决于双方天性匹配。爱情的关键在于时间、在于时机，何时靠近对方的身边，何时走进对方的心里，何时满足对方对于爱情的需要，太早或者太晚都不行。爱德华多出现在马克人生中的时机是如此刚好——他从前没有别人，他之后也不会再有。

马克看着爱德华多的身影被觥筹交错的其他人淹没。他以前总是让爱德华多等待，让好脾气的青年也忍不住要在白板上写下“约好了九点！混蛋！”。但是后来，却总是马克看着爱德华多的背影：他在砸了CEO的电脑后放了狠话潇洒离开，他在质证桌上转过椅子不再注视自己的挚爱，他在马克说了爱他之后，回答“不”，然后把马克留在原地。

但他如果以为马克会就此放弃，那就大错特错了。

马克举起手，把自己的手掌放在西装胸前的口袋上。

他是个狡猾的商人，在爱情上也一样精打细算。马克特意拒绝了助理给他预定酒店的请示，只为在深夜之后，能去叩响爱德华多的房门。此刻马克的口袋里，就装着他黑掉酒店后台后得到的爱德华多的房间号——感谢老本行。

他拒绝了自己一次，马克乐观地想，他还可以拒绝自己一百次、一千次。但在第一千零一次的时候，他总会答应马克。

到时候，他会心甘情愿把手递给马克，一起再跳一支舞的。

FIN.


End file.
